Many multi-processor systems provide for a type of interrupt called an inter-processor interrupt (IPI). An IPI is typically a request for action from a sending processor to a receiving processor. In some systems, the sending processor writes to an interrupt command register or a software interrupt register to initiate the IPI between the sending processor and the receiving processor.